


Gifts

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, James is generous, M/M, Prompt Fic, and lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt idea?: Bond brings back things from his missions - the fewer of Q’s gadgets (or pieces) he brings back, the more (or more expensive) the gifts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849087) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



It had become a game between the two of them now. A highly infuriating, but thoughtful game. Bond never returned with 100% of the equipment he left with, and instead returned with however much of the equipment he salvaged, and a gift that somehow reflected the worth of the equipment he’d not brought back.  
  
Bond would present Q with his gift first, Q would guess what it was Bond had not returned with, before being presented with the equipment he had returned with. The more expensive the equipment, the more thoughtful the gift. Aside from the obvious annoyance with Bond not returning with equipment, Q was also getting annoyed that his small flat was becoming overridden with nick-nacks from all over the world. Really, all Q wanted was for Bond to return with what he left with.  
  
But that was never going to happen.  
  
Some of the gifts had their uses however. A pair of white-gold cufflinks to replace the radio transmitter he lost in Christchurch. A nice Rolex to replace the Beretta he destroyed in Rome. An expensive silk tie to replace the exploding pen Q had finally resolved to make.  
  
Some of the gifts had no use at all, but were thoughtful nonetheless. The fossil of some small creature from China, the rather large mosquito preserved in solid amber from Australia, the gold-leafed Buddha from Thailand.  
  
He let out a loud sigh when Bond strolled in to Q branch after his latest mission, his hands hidden behind his back.  
  
“What’s the damage this time?”  
  
Bond smirked, dropping down a large box on Q’s desk, pushing it towards the quartermaster. Q eyed it suspiciously before lifting the lid, peering in at the contents and gasping,  
  
“James!”  
  
Bond grinned, nodding.  
  
“You actually… You actually salvaged all the equipment?!”  
  
“I know the gun’s in three pieces, and the phone’s get a cracked screen, but… yes. All there.”  
  
Q lifted out the cracked phone, looking it over, a look of quiet awe on his face. He looked up, noticing Bond still had his hands hidden behind his back.  
  
“So… What’s behind your back?”  
  
Bond smirked. “Who said there’s anything behind my back?”  
  
“Well, the look on your face says you’ve got something planned.”  
  
Chuckling, Bond put a small black box in front of Q, folding his arms over his chest. “It felt like such a shame to not return with anything for you. It had become a hobby of mine, browsing for things to get you once the job was over… So I bought you something anyway.”  
  
Q quirked a small smile, placing the phone back in to the box. “You needn’t, James. My flat is becoming rapidly overburdened with your generosity.”  
  
“One more won’t hurt, I’m sure.”  
  
Q shrugged, picking up the small box, opening it slowly, savouring the nervous look Bond tried but failed to conceal. Q’s eyes widened, staring in at the contents.  
  
“James… Explain yourself.”  
  
Bond cleared his throat, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. “Is it not obvious, Q? I… I bought you a ring.”  
  
Q nodded, swallowing down a dry gulp. “I can see that… Why-why would you do that?”  
  
Bond edged his way around the desk, taking the box from Q, plucking out the silver band from within. “Usually… Q… When one person buys another a ring, it’s because… they wish that person to… well… marry them.”  
  
He slipped the ring on to Q’s finger, waiting for him to say something in return. He looked up, smiling sheepishly at Q’s blank stare.  
  
“Q…?”  
  
He could almost hear the gears turning in his quartermaster’s head, his eyes flicking from the ring, to the box of (broken) equipment, to Bond’s face, back down to the ring. He looked back up at Bond, his lips twitching at the corners, before he dived on him, pushing their lips together, grabbing at Bond’s shoulders. Bond withheld his laugh, wrapping his arms around Q’s wait, holding him tightly against his chest.  
  
“You know, there’s crueller ways to say no,” Bond smirked, once they’d pulled away. Q laughed, hitting Bond’s chest with no real effort.  
  
“Shut up, you idiot!”  
  
Still laughing, Bond pulled Q back in to another messy kiss, threading his fingers through his ruffled hair, keeping a firm grip on his thin waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36172769707/prompt-idea-bond-brings-back-things-from-his)]


End file.
